


Aftermath

by Kindred



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Quentin Beck, Precious Peter Parker, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Quentin Beck isn't dead, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Peter I thought you could do with a break, you went on that school trip for a break but Beck...”“Don’t say his name.” Peter whispered as he hiccupped from Pepper’s shoulder “Don’t...”
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen started at Peter as he sat here his shoulder slumped, he looked smaller than normal his eyes were red-rimmed and swollen from crying. He has been hiding at the Avengers compound since his secreted was spread across the news. His Aunt had been attacked before she could even make it home, she was due to be realised from the hospital in a couple of days and the meantime Pepper had asked Happy to be May’s bodyguard for the time being.

Pepper walks into the room and hands Peter a cup of hot chocolate “Here I made one for Morgan I thought you might want one.” She smiled as she kissed the top of Peter’s head. The teen smiled weakly as he took the cup and whispered thank you as he took a sip from the cup and felt a little better.   
“May?” Peter asked   
“She is fine, I just spoke to Happy and she is doing okay the doctors in a couple of days she can go home.” She tells him as the teen looked down at his drink. “Peter I have something I need to ask you.” Peter frowned as she looked back up at her.   
“W-What? Has it got to do why Doctor Strange is here?”   
“It is.” He answered; he sat next to Peter and sighed “While Pepper does damage control it might be safer if you stayed with me at Kamar-Taj, I need to spend some time there.” Peter tilted his head as he looked at them.   
“I-I don’t understand?” Peter asked, “You don’t want me here?” He asked the blonde   
“No Peter it’s nothing like that it was Stephen’s idea.” She whispered as she cupped his cheeks “Oh sweetheart.” She pulled him into a hug and looked at the Doctor.   
“Peter I thought you could do with a break, you went on that school trip for a break but Beck...”  
“Don’t say his name.” Peter whispered as he hiccupped from Pepper’s shoulder “Don’t...” He whispered to Stephen, frowned as he looked at the tears gather in young hero’s eyes. He looked up Pepper and saw a worried look on her face as she mouthed the word.  
“Later.”   
“It will help,” Stephen tells him as he rests his hand on the teen’s shoulder.

Peter agreed to go with Sorcerer apart of it is curiosity about the temple and the other part yeah he wanted a break. While they speak to May on the phone as he packed ready for the trip, Stephen decided to go to speak to Pepper about what Peter had said. “What did Beck do to him?”   
“I’m not going to spell it out, I can’t even think about what that poor kid when thought with that man. He played on his emotion on his grieving and...” She stopped and took a deep breath “…he broke him Stephen and now this outing Peter’s secret identity and blaming him on those attacks. If he wasn’t dead I would have killed him myself.” She sighed and rubbed her eyes “I think this will be good for him.” Stephen sighed he wondered if it was something like that Beck did more than befriend him.   
“This is what he needs, some time away until things have calmed down and he feels himself again.” He tells her, Pepper nods and walks over to him and kisses his cheek.   
“Thank you, Tony had you had a good heart.” 

A little while later Peter stood in Tony’s old lab rucksack on his shoulder and case at his feet. “Ah, there you are,” Stephen said as he walks inside and smiled at him. “Are you ready to go?”   
“Yeah nearly,” Peter whispered as he takes a deep breath, he felt cold in there and white sheets covered over most of the workbenches.   
“I saw you left your suit behind?” Peter frowned and looked down at his feet and shuffled them before he looked up at him.   
“I don’t think I will need it there, will I?” He asked, Peter had left it in the bedroom he didn’t feel like being Spiderman for a little while...maybe I will become a trainee sorcerer…he thinks of himself.  
“True.” The Doctor tells him as he put his hand on his shoulder “Have you told your friends?” Peter nodded as he picked up his case and turned to look at Stephen.   
“Yeah, I told them what is happening and that I will be able to talk to them in a couple of days. Ned was shocked that the temple has wifi.” He smiled weakly at him,  
“Okay good do you want to see bye to Pepper and Morgan before you go?”   
“Already done and Morgan is in bed I don’t want to wake her.” Stephen nodded and open a portal to the temple and Peter hoped though.


	2. Chapter 2

First thing Peter notices once he steps foot into Kamar-Taj was how peaceful it felt, he felt the warmth of the sun on his skin and a light breeze tickled his skin. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Peter looked up the sorcerer who was staring out at the temple. “It’s beautiful here,” Peter whispered.   
“Ummm it is. Come with me and I will show you where your room. I have told the others you will be staying with us, I haven’t told them what powers you have so that will be a fun surprise for them.” He chuckled to himself as he leads Peter towards his room.

Peter looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as he followed the man; he found it hard to focus on what the man was saying as he looked around. “I didn’t think I would be joining in?” He asked   
“In your own time Peter, you don’t have to jump right into it but its there if you feel like it, it might help.” He smiled softly, Peter smiled back as Stephen open the door to the small room “I know it looks basic but I’m sure you can make it your own.” Peter walks in and places his bag and case onto the bed and coughs a little when dust clouded up from it. “This room hasn’t been used in a while.” The doctor winced as the teen looked back at him. Yes, it looked basic but it had a bed and a small table and plugs...Ned will freak at this place...he thinks to himself. “Are you hungry?”   
“You know I have to eat a lot,” Peter tells him, Stephen smirked at him and nodded for the kid to follow him. 

Stephen stared at Peter as he drops down onto the bed and takes a deep breath, he needs to remember Spiderman is just a kid, and a lot has happened to him and he needs to tread carefully. “Believe it or not Peter I do know a bit about you.” Peter frowned and turned and stared at him “After Tony’s funeral...” He saw Peter look down at the ground and the way his body stiffen told Stephen that the teen was in still in pain from Tony’s death. “…I decided to find out more of the Avengers and Tony’s other kid.” He waved his hand at Peter who just looked like a hurt rabbit.  
“I’m not...”  
“Of course you are. He did everything in his power being you back. He didn’t do it just for the world no he did it just to see you. He cared for you more than you know you were his protégé for a lack of better word.”   
“Yeah and look at the mess I caused, I gave Edith to...” He stops and shakes his head “…Now my secret is out to the world and they think I’m the bad guy and my Aunt has been attacked and it’s all my fault.” Tears started to all down his cheeks again. Sorcerer moved to sit next to Peter on the dusty bed and watched the teen for a moment as he tried to control his tear.  
“None of it was your fault, Peter, that man used your vulnerable, naivety against you he was looking to hurt you to hurt the name and memory of Tony Stark. Your safe here Peter he can’t hurt you anymore.” 

A couple of days later...  
May was finely freed from the hospital he was going to stay with Pepper for a while until they do damage control. Happy took May by her and Peter’s apartment to collect some things “This will be good for Peter.” She says with a weak smile as they step off the lift and started walking towards the apartment door.   
“Doc will take good care of him.” He offers her a weak smile that she returns as they stood at the door. May unlocked it and then pushed it open only gasp at the state of the apartment “Stay out here.” Happy told her as he steps inside and pulled out the phone.   
“Do you think it’s because of the news report of Peter?” May asked from where she stood in the hallway.   
“Yeah, it could be.” He tells her as he looks in each room and sees that no one is there. “There is no one here, but every room is a mess.” He says as he holds out his hand to help the redhead back into the apartment.

May started to look around the room being careful not to touch anything as she looked and notices that only Peter’s room seemed trashed, her room was a mess but anything that was valuable remain untouched. “What were they looking for?”   
“Maybe proof that Peter’s SPM.” May raised an eyebrow at Happy as he pulled out his phone.   
“SPM?” She asked   
“Spiderman.” He shrugged as he put his phone to his ear. “We have a problem.” He tells the person down the other end of the phone.


End file.
